


Just a couple things on my mind, ya know?

by lily_ddark



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music, M/M, POV Agatha Wellbelove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_ddark/pseuds/lily_ddark
Summary: Inspired by Igor by Tyler the Creator.This is oneshot collection of thoughts from Agatha about her place in Simon’s life that goes along with each song from the album.I recommend listening to the album along with it.
Relationships: Simon Snow/Agatha Wellbelove, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Agatha Wellbelove, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 4





	Just a couple things on my mind, ya know?

**Author's Note:**

> so i did a thing :0 but i’m actually super proud of this came out ?? like what ?? anyways i hope you enjoy ! -lily
> 
> —————
> 
> instagram: @mammillariainflames

_**IGOR’S THEME** _

The first time I noticed,

_Ridin', ridin' 'round town, they gon' feel this one, oh_

We were holding hands in the courtyard, and you smiled, you talked about all of the monsters you’ve beheaded.

_(Got my eyes open)_

You I thought I didn’t notice that you were watching him as you talked, that you stole glances his way.

_I'm ridin', I'm ridin' (got my, got my, got my eyes open)_

I acted like I didn’t, just for your sake.

_Oh, yeah (got my, got my eyes open)_

But I did, I saw that flare in your eyes that made you go crazy for him.

_I'm ridin', I'm ridin', yeah (got my, got my, got my, got my eyes)_

I knew all of this, yet I was still holding your hand.

_**EARFQUAKE** _

His nose was broken the day we first kissed.

_'cause you make my earth quake_

I told you before that I didn’t want him, that you were the only one for me.

_I don't want no confrontation, no_

You decide to bother him until he finally decided to fight back.

_ You don't want my conversation (I don't want no conversation) _

After accusing him of pushing you down the stairs you had wanted to hear what I thought.

_I just need some confirmation on how you feel, for real (for real)_

I kissed you so I didn’t have to answer.

_(Ay) you don't want no complication, no_

Because I know you wouldn’t have wanted to hear it.

_**I THINK** _

I don’t like any of this, but I don’t hate all of it.

_I don't know where I'm going (skate)_

The conversations between us are easy, and I know I love you.

_But I know what I'm showing (four)_

But not in the way that I want to hug you and kiss you behind the yew trees.

_Feelings, that's what I'm pouring (skate)_

Maybe it’s a one sided romantic type of love.

_What the four is your motive? (Four)_

Maybe the only love I can give you is platonic love.

_Man, I wish you would call me (skate)_

You’ve never told me exactly how you feel, you’d just say that we’re meant to be.

_By your name 'cause I'm sorry (four)_

Sometimes I wonder if you’re even straight. Or if I am.

_This is not apology (skate)_

I’m sorry that we’re still both pretending.

_**EXACTLY WHAT YOU RUN FROM YOU END UP CHASING** _

There wasn’t a day that went by where you warned me about him being a ‘vampire’.

_exactly what you run from, you end up chasing_

I didn’t care.

_(Say it, say it) like, you can't avoid, but_

I chased after him, trying to catch his gaze and send wink his way.

_(Hey hey) just chasing it and just like trying (say it, say it)_

But you were always there to stop it.

_Giving it everything that you can, there's always an obstacle_

And I don’t think it was because of me.

_**RUNNING OUT OF TIME** _

You don’t hate him.

_Stop lyin' to yourself_

And I can tell that you don’t even realize it.

_I know the real you (don't save, don't save, don't save)_

If you really wanted him dead you could’ve killed him already. 

_Halloween ain't for a minute, lose the costume_

Years of complaining are going to waste because we all know you won’t weld the sword.

_You need to chill, okay (run)_

But then again, you really oblivious to your feelings? Or are you hiding from them.

_Been runnin' from the targets and 'em back in the day_

Are you running away from all of it? Because it’s just too much to think about?

_And now they working their all, another track at the DAW_

In your position I understand, but why did I have to be dragged into all this?

_Actin' a fool, actin' a ball, we packin' the park, yeah_

It’s my turn to run.

_But I'm still runnin' (run)_

But not yet,

_ Out of time (of time, of time) _

I’m waiting until there’s no chapters left of the story. I’m waiting until you don’t need me anymore.

_**NEW MAGIC WAND** _

We took a little photo together on my Mother’s polaroid.

_Sometimes you gotta close a door to open a window_

You looked handsome in a white suit, and me next to you with my snowy dress.

_Woo_

Right before that photo was taken we had been arguing.

_I saw a photo, you looked joyous_

We looked like that’s where we were meant to be, were we wanted to be.

_My eyes are green, I eat my veggies_

That’s a lie obivously.

_I need to get her out the picture_

I had gotten upset, and said that Penny was too close to you.

_She's really fuckin' up my frame_

In reality, I didn’t give a fuck about that. I just wanted you to feel out of place, just like me.

_She's not developed like we are_

That photo was a lie, but you like to pretend it was real.

_**A BOY IS A GUN*** _

I tried to leave you, I tried to run from what we were but it was like running on a treadmill.

_Take your hoodie off, why you hide your face from me?_

You still haven’t given me the truth, and I really think you’re blinded by the action.

_Make your fuckin' mind up, I am sick of waitin' patiently_

Everything is moving so fast around you, that I’m just a boring piece of the puzzle that you’ve left for the end.

_How come you the best to me? I know you the worst for me_

But maybe I’m not the right fit.

_Boy, you sweet as sugar, diabetic to the first degree_

It may seem like I’m the perfect piece, but I’m not going to make your picture complete.

_**Puppet** _

It slowly became more and more apparent that I was just here for decoration.

_I'm your puppet_

Everyone else is telling me where I belong.

_You control me_

Penny has made me out to be an uptight posh bitch.

_I'm your puppet_

Baz thinks I’m here begging for attention because my parents don’t give me enough.

_I don't know me_

You think I’m the perfect ending to a difficult story.

_(Did I wait too long?) I'm your puppet_

When will I get to choose it myself?

_(Did I wait too long?) You control me_

And is it too late to break the mold?

_**WHAT’S GOOD** _

I’m going to be the one who finds your body.

_I see the light (Woo)_

I’ll have to weep over your corpse in a pretty dress while my mother tells me ‘it’ll be okay’.

_I see the light_

But I don’t know it the tears coming from me will be real.

_I see the light_

I know I’ll miss you, but I can’t see myself being destroyed because you’re gone.

_I see the light_

I think it’s time I let myself finally run.

_I don't know what's harder, letting go or just being okay with it_

It’s time to say goodbye to fate.

_**GONE GONE/ THANK YOU** _

I don’t know how to tell you.

_Thank you for the love, thank you for the joy_

So I wander through my options, and I slowly convince myself that I just want something different.

_But I will never want to fall in love again_

It doesn’t matter if it’s untrue, because I still don’t know what I want, I just know it’s not what we had.

_Thank you for the time, thank you for your mind, oh_

I know it’s unfair to mess with your head like this, but I don’t see anyway out.

_But I don't ever want to fall in love again_

I’m always stuck with no way out.

_**I DON’T LOVE YOU ANYMORE** _

You’re still watching him.

_What now?_

After crying over me for a few seconds you glared at him, and blamed him for your misfortune.

_Movin' on the high, uh_

It never really was about me.

_somethin' put my feelings in the lost and found_

I’m a sidechacter.

_Now I'm stuck_

My sole purpose was to make you feel better about yourself, never to love.

_(Forever and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever) ohh yeah_

Although I still love you, it’s not enough.

_(And ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, forever, and ever, and ever)_

I didn’t have it in me to drag out those feelings anymore.

_(No) I don't love you no more_

I’m not just a love interest anymore.

_**ARE WE STILL FRIENDS?** _

I broke the curse.

_Announcing our things and you don't know how to inform_

You’ve finally let go of my hand.

_Your power and dreams, though you cannot go through all_

I’m no longer a pawn, and I’m not just here for show.

_You're caught in this matrix, don't know where you're playing_

I’ve fucked up the script, because someone had to.

_You made it, could be your favorite if you make it your friend_

And I’m glad I did.


End file.
